


Two Pieces of Due South fanart

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/491446">Rubber Duck Au</a> and art of Fraser/RayK kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pieces of Due South fanart

  



End file.
